moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off/Credits
Opening Title Card DiSNEY’s MIGHTY DUCKS THE FIRST FACE-OFF Ending Credits and Logos Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Supervising Producer/Director JOE BARRUSO Directed by DOUG MURPHY Produced and Directed by BLAIR PETERS Associate Producer LISA SALAMONE SMITH "THE FIRST FACE-OFF" Written by DAVID WISE "DUCK HARD" Story Editor DAVID WISE Written by GARFIELD & JUDITH REEVES–STEVENS With the Voice Talents of JAMES BELUSHI – BRAD GARRETT JEFF BENNETT – JENNIFER HALE CLANCY BROWN – TONY JAY TOWNSEND COLEMAN – STEVE MACKALL TIM CURRY – FRANK WALKER ROY FIRESTONE – APRIL WINCHELL DENNIS FRANZ – IAN ZIERING Voice Casting & Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Animation Directors JANG GIL KIM – KAREN PETERSON EDDY HOUCHINS – TERRENCE LENNON CULLEN BLAINE – TERENCE HARRISON Timing Directors CAROLE BEERS – TERRENCE HARRISON RICHARD BOWMAN – EDDY HOUCHINS JANG GIL KIM – MARLENE ROBINSON MAY TERRENCE LENNON – MITCH ROCHON WOODY YOCUM Storyboard TROY ADOMITIS – BOB KLINE FRANCISCO BARRIOS – GARY GRAHAM RICH CHIDLAW – CHRIS RUTKOWSKI DANIEL VEESENMEYER Character Design GREG GULER ENRIQUE DEL CARMEN MICHAEL DIEDERICH CHOI SUNG HWAN Key Layout Design TED BLACKMAN FEDJA JOVANOVIC KENNY McGILL NICK CUTI WALLACE WILLIAMSON FELIPE MORELL Prop Design CHUCK PUNTUVATANA JAIRO LIZARAZU ANDREW GRAYBEAL FEDJA JOVANOVIC RAY SHEUNSAY Key Background Stylists MIOK YOO LIN HUA ZHENG CHRIS ROSZAK Color Key Supervisor JANET CUMMINGS Lead Color Key Stylist TERI SHIKASHO Color Key Stylists KATHRIN DRORIAN PAMELA LONG Storyboard Revisions NICHOLAS FILIPPI JERRY ACERNO JERRY ACERNO CRAIG KEMPLIN Production Manager DEIRDRE L. BRENNER Main Title Design by GARY KATONA Storyboard Supervisor DENNIS WOODYARD Character Animation Test NICHOLAS FILIPPI Overseas Animation Supervisors BRAD GOODCHILD MIKE KAWESKI Continuity Coordinators BARBARA DONATELLI JUNGA KIM–WOLF MERLE WELTON Talent Coordinator JULIE MORGAVI Casting Assistant ALLYSON BOSCH Digital Storyboard TERRY HUDSON Animation Pre-Production by STUDIO B PRODUCTIONS Animation Director BRAD NERVE Timing Director GLENN WRIGHT Studio B Design Supervisor OLAF MILLER Storyboard Artists ROB DAVIES EDUARDO SORIANO Character Design ROB DAVIES MELIZA ESPINOSA Key Layout Design DEAN SHERRIFF OLAF MILLER BLAIR JENSEN TREVOR BENTLEY Prop Design TREVOR BENTLEY ALEX BASIO MARK TROMANS MIKE VALIQUETTE Storyboard Revisions ADRIE VAN VIERSEN Continuity Coordinators JAMIE TURNER KATHY ANTONSEN Production Coordinator JAMIE TURNER Lip Sync CATHY LUKER Music by CARL SWANDER JOHNSON Title Theme Written by PATRICK DeREMER Title Theme Produced and Arranged by RANDY PETERSEN Title Theme Performed by MICKEY THOMAS Animation Production by SUNWOO ANIMATION CO., INC. Animation Directors SHIN TAE YONG HAN CHUAL HEE Layout Artists LEE SUNG CHAN LEE DONG QUE KIM JUNG TAK PARK TAE KWUN HAN YEUN OK YU CHOONG SIK Animators KWUN CHUAL LEE – KANG CHUAL LEE KYUNG HO – LEE SANG CHUAL HONG OH HYUN – KIM CHOONG SUNG KANG WON QUE – CHOI DAE WOO LEE YOUNG SOOK – CHOI AE KYUNG Animation Production by KOKO ENTERPRISES CO., LTD Director SUNG BAK YUB Layout JUNG MYUNG SUB Animator PARK YOUNG SUB Final Checker HA SUNG OUK Backgrounds PARK KYOUNG SOOK Camera YU SEUNG OUK CGI Sequence by HELIUM PRODUCTIONS Art Director JOHN SCHEAFER Technical Directors BRYAN THOMAS MYLES VIGNOL Supervising Film Editor ROBERT S. BIRCHARD Assistant Film Editors SARAH PAYAN KAREN DOULAC Pre-Production Film Editors ROBERT S. BIRCHARD MONTE BRAMER Post Production Manager WENDY J. MILLER–SMITH Post Production Sound Manager MARK VON DER HEIDE Post Production Supervisors JEFFREY ARTHUR STEVEN ARENAS Sound Dubbing Supervisor STEVE WERNER Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Lip Sync ERIK VAN PETERSON Supervising Sound Editor WILLIAM B. GRIGGS Sound Effects Editors JEFF HUTCHINS DAVID LYNCH KENNETH D. YOUNG CHARLES RYCHWALSKI Sound Editors JENNIFER E. MERTENS ERIC HERTSGAARD Supervising Music Editor NICK CARR Sound Effects Editor PACA THOMAS Dialogue Editor MELISSA GENTRY–ELLIS Music Editor MARC S. PERLMAN, M.P.S.E. Foley Artist PHYLLIS GINTER Foley Recordist KRIS DALY Re–Recording Mixers JIM HODSON MELISSA GENTRY–ELLIS Script Department Manager ANITA LISH Script Coordinators DENISE BRYNE KELLIE LAUHON Script Continuity Coordinator NANCI SCHWARTZ Production Assistants DARLENE D'AREZZO MELISSA KUHN Art Coordinator COREY CONE Production Accountant MICHAEL J. GIAMMARESE Administrative Coordinator JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Graphic Design DEEDEE UCHIYAMADA ADR Supervisor VICTOR GARCIA Post Production Coordinators P.J. AMINPOUR CHRISTOPHER LONGO ANDREW SORCINI TIMOTHY VILA KEITH YEAGER Post Production Assistants JASON EMANUEL TRACEY WILLSIE Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Produced in cooperation with the National Hockey League COOLEST GAME on earth(™) IATSE © 1996 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Buena Vista Television Logo (1995).jpg Buena Vista Home Video (1988).jpeg Category:Credits